


Put In His Place

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Dark KISSteria [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, M/M, Manipulation, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: The introduction of CatMan into Dark KISSteria! ~ StarChild fully intends to conquer KISSteria's Jungle Territory by any means necessary, but the hunter soon becomes the prey.
Relationships: Peter Criss/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Series: Dark KISSteria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Put In His Place

StarChild glared at the territory map. The Jungle was the only place he had not yet claimed..and it was proving to be more difficult than he expected. The WildCat Clan was especially formidable..and their Leader was very proud. ‘The Jungle will _never_ belong to the Royals.’ he’d said the last time they encountered one another. ‘Go back to your little palace, have a good cry and leave us in peace.’ As his Star Eye burned with anger he shot a beam directly into the heart of the Jungle territory. “Arrogant bastard. You have obviously forgotten what happens to people who say no to me. I will have to show you first hand..” 

“I should be going with you.” Demon said, watching StarChild preparing to leave. “He would be no match for me. The Jungle would be yours with no effort.” 

“I already told you no.” the Star Prince growled, growing impatient with Demon’s insistence. “If I bring someone else it will only give him one more reason to mock me. I will not have it. I will make him submit myself. Once he looks into my eyes he will be mine. Nobody is strong enough to resist me, not even the Leader of the WildCats.” Deep in the Jungle the Leader sat upon his throne waiting, his eyes smoking green. “I’m waiting, Star Prince. Make your move.”

* * *

Soon after he’d entered the Jungle’s heart, StarChild found himself surrounded, but he took them out easily with his ear piercing voice. The Leader however was not so easily felled. He melted into the shadows, waiting until he found the perfect time to strike. The one moment StarChild took to catch his breath, the Leader tackled him from behind, ramming his face into the ground. “You Royals never learn do you? You’re not in control here.” 

“H-how _dare_ you?! Unhand me, you animal..!!” 

“You talk too much. I think you should go to sleep.” 

A sharp blow to the head knocked the thrashing Star Prince out instantly.

* * *

When StarChild awoke he found himself lying on the ground bound in rope. As hard as he struggled the knots would just not give way. He let out a frustrated scream. **“UNTIE ME YOU DIRTY SAVAGE!! I AM YOUR PRINCE!! YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!!”**

“Quit your screeching. None of your boot lickers are around to hear you.” 

He knew that voice! “YOU!” The WildCat Leader’s fur covered boots came into view. “Yeah..me. I knew you wouldn’t leave well enough alone. You’ve gotta have your greedy little fingers stuck in every pie. Somebody’s gotta put you in your place.” StarChild looked up, his eyes alight with anger. “I highly suggest you let me go. When my Council discovers I’m missing..this entire territory will go up in flames. You will lose everything. That’s not something you want, is it?” The Leader scoffed and crossed his arms. “That’s just like you Royal types. ‘If I can’t have it, nobody can’, am I right? You’re all a disease and you should be wiped out.” He grabbed StarChild’s ropes and lifted him up, positioning him so they were face to face. “As I thought. You have the eyes of a sociopath. You don’t deserve the power you have. You should be dropped into the deepest pit and left there to suffer.” 

“And _you_ are so very different?!” StarChild snarled, getting right into the Leader’s face. “You’re a beast!! A kidnapper!! And you--!! You..you smell _really_ good..” 

_“What?”_

“That isn’t you? It must be..” StarChild leaned in as close as he could and inhaled deeply. “Mmmm..it _is_ you..” The Leader’s scent invaded his senses. The freshest earth, the jungle’s mists mixed with a musk that was uniquely the WildCat’s own. It was strong. It was dizzying. It was.. _incredibly arousing._ He let out a shaky breath and licked his lips. “...you smell amazing~” The Leader narrowed his eyes. Could this be possible leverage? Perhaps so. “Oh, do I now? Figures you Royals don’t grasp the concept of pheromones. My scent just grows stronger when spoiled arrogant brats piss me off. It’s _supposed_ to be threatening.” 

“Then it’s not doing a very good job. It’s only making me want you~” 

“You think you’re worthy of laying with me?” the Leader scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I have no interest in the likes of you.” StarChild pouted. “No interest?! How can you not be?! Look at me!! I am the image of perfection!!” 

“You’re a petty, self-centered, swaggering peacock. You’re not a leader. You’re a tyrant. You oppress. You’re incapable of impressing me.” 

“I could _force_ you to want me~”

“You could, yes..” The Leader turned and looked straight into StarChild’s eyes. “..but where would the challenge be in that? I don’t think you’d want me to be another one of your lifeless toys...” he purred against StarChild’s neck. “..I can make you feel pleasures you’ve never experienced..” A loud gasp escaped the Star Prince’s lips. He _felt_ that. Actually _felt_ it. It was true. Not even the most talented of his love slaves made him feel such raw desire. What was it about this man that was so different? He had to know! “Just tell me..tell me what I have to do to make you want me..please!” 

“Are you _begging_ me~?” The Leader smirked, his pupils narrow slits. “That’s a _very_ good start, Star Prince~” 


End file.
